Retrospectiva
by Hizashii
Summary: Los últimos dos días de su vida se le fueron en recuerdos. Elizabeth Mansen. Reto. Viñeta.


**Título:** Retrospectiva.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, al igual que parte de la trama.  
**Claim:** Elizabeth Mansen.  
**Summary: **Los últimos dos días de su vida se le fueron en recuerdos.  
**Rated:** K+  
**Notas:** Participa en el Reto Retazos De Mi Vida, del Foro LOL.

**

* * *

Retrospectiva.**

Desliza las manos por el pálido y frío rostro de su esposo, las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas y las manos le tiemblan. No entiende por qué se desmoronaron tantas promesas en un pestañeo, ella pensaba que eran intocables, que juntos podrían todo…pero la realidad es diferente.

Le gustaría que él sonriera ante sus caricias, pero sabe que no es posible porque él no volverá a sonreír. Casi se toma la molestia de ignorar el profundo dolor en sus entrañas al ver el inerte cuerpo frente a ella, pero el malestar es tan grande que le resulta imposible. No quiere creer que todo se acabará tan rápido, que su cuento se acabará tan rápido. No puede soportar ver a su hijo agonizando, no soporta su propia angustia, no puede más.

Necesita morir con la certeza de que él estará bien, así que mientras desliza los dedos, débiles, por el cabello de su esposo, intenta encontrar la solución a su angustia.

No han pasado dos segundos cuando Carlisle Cullen, su doctor, entra a la habitación. Se queda mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Edward Mansen y frunce el ceño, contrariado, luego ordena que se lo lleven.

Durante sus últimos días de vida, no más de dos luego de la muerte de su amado, recuerda la manera en que toda su vida estuvo consagrada a él desde el principio. Cuando tenía cinco años, comenzaron a llevarla a jugar a casa de la familia Mansen, e intentaban con ahínco que surgiera amistad entre los dos chicos. A los diez años, ambos ya eran amigos y los más acérrimos confidentes, se contaban todo, desde lo que habían desayunado hasta la persona que se robaba sus suspiros.

A su cabeza llegan recuerdos de cuando, ambos con quince años, les anunciaron que estaban destinados a casarse. Elizabeth no se quejó, tampoco lo hizo Edward, no porque se amaran o porque supieran que eran el uno para el otro, si no porque sabían que no todos tenían la suerte de poder casarse con alguien de su agrado.

Una de las memorias más lindas de toda su vida, y la que recuerda con mayor claridad, es el día de su boda. Tenía ella veinte años y él uno más, ella se casó con el mismo vestido que su madre Annabeth, y utilizó las joyas de la familia Mansen. Ya para ese entonces, lo amaba, y él le correspondía con fervor. Bastaron cinco años para que se acostumbraran a la idea, para que el corazón les ordenara buscar la ternura y pasión en el otro.  
(Descubrió que estaba enamorada cuando, a los dieciséis años, llevaron a Edward a un prostíbulo a perder la virginidad, como todo hombre de categoría en esa época).

Luego, tenían ya tres años de casados, tuvieron a Edward, su hijo. Tenía el cabello y los ojos iguales a los de su madre, verde intenso y cobrizo despeinado, pero las facciones eran claramente heredadas de su padre. Elizabeth se consagró a su hijo y su esposo durante el resto de su vida.

Cuando Edward tenía diez años, decidió que era tiempo de enseñarle a tocar piano. Y entre pentagramas y melodías pasaban las tardes de espera de su esposo. Las noches eran para el amor, el deseo y la exploración, para quebrantar la rutina.

Por eso, con el corazón casi sin latir y los recuerdos desdibujándose entre la inconsciencia, al ver entrar al Doctor Cullen (ese que parece un ángel, que casi está segura que lo es) no puede evitar pedirle el último favor que pedirá en su vida.

—Sálvelo. Haga incluso lo que otros no pueden hacer —y la voz le sale desesperada, rota, quebrada, habla como si estuviera entre mares y pidiera a gritos su tabla de salvación.

Ella quiere que su hijo tenga la oportunidad de enamorarse, de vivir su vida, de sonreír y tener esposa, hijos y una casa hermosa.

Puede notar en la mirada del doctor esa indecisión, y ella le devuelve la mirada con la súplica impresa en las pupilas. _Por favor_. Y luego parece que él se rinde y acepta, ella lo nota.

Entonces cierra los ojos, con una sonrisa cansada en la faz, sellada en sus labios, pensando que, con esa certeza de que habrá vida para el fruto del amor más grande de su vida, podrá reunirse en paz con su esposo. Para siempre.


End file.
